1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns gas type thermometers in general, and more specifically deals with an improved adsorption type of gas filled thermometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been suggested in the past that a gas type temperature measuring system may be improved by employing an adsorbing material in the gas bulb which is subjected to temperature variations. This reduces the volume of gas that is required to provide the desired temperature indications. However, even the best of such prior suggestions failed to produce a thermometer that was satisfactory for the size of temperature bulb and as to other parameters involved.
Thus, for example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,783 to Tortoso issued Oct. 23, 1973 which describes a thermometer of the indicated general type according to the prior art. However, its pressure-temperature characteristics are quite inferior when compared to a thermometer according to this invention.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved adsorption type gas thermometer having greatly superior characteristics.